


And One To Grow On

by ladyoneill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles turns eighteen.  Peter decides to go the traditional route in welcoming him to one year older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One To Grow On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mating Games "best or worst birthday" bonus challenge.

"Okay, wait, how is spanking me going to make this the best birthday ever and OW." Stiles glared over his shoulder at Peter and wriggled because shit the wolf's hand was hard.

Peter simply grinned and swatted him again. "You're supposed to be counting."

"Yeah, no, and OW!"

Chuckling, the wolf spanked him again, on the other bare ass cheek this time, and Stiles muttered a curse and squirmed some more, but he was pinned over Peter's lap and wasn't going anywhere.

Damn the six shots of Tequila that made him too tipsy to get away when he'd been cornered and pulled over Peter's lap and how'd his pants get around his ankles again?

Stiles burped, then yelped as another spank landed and that one really hurt. Was it five? Six? He'd lost count. There were supposed to be eighteen, right?

"Nineteen. One to grow on, remember, though if you don't start counting out loud, I may just keep going for a while."

"No! It hurts. You're mean."

Peter leaned down and whispered, "And you've got an erection." Then smacked him again, this time on the upper thigh, making Stiles jerk forward and realize that, yep, that was a hard-on he was sporting.

When had that happened?

Chuckling, Peter continued spanking, Stiles continued yelping, cursing and squirming, and his dick just got harder and more painful along with his ass. It was all very confusing.

Finally, he started to count out loud, but he was way off and his head was swimming from booze and endorphins, and when Peter finally stopped with a satisfied, "And one to grow on," there'd actually been thirty four swats and Stiles' ass was cherry red.

"Bastard," he mumbled, both hurting and blissed out and really wanting to be alone so he could be alone.

"Happy birthday, Stiles," Peter proclaimed cheerfully, then dumped him onto his stomach on the bed they were on and crawled over him.

Stiles really yelped when hands spread his sore cheeks and a tongue wormed into his ass. "What the fuck?"

"I did promise this would be your best birthday ever, and, now that I can't get arrested, I'm going to keep to that promise," Peter replied with a leer in his eye and a growl in his voice.

"...Okay, best birthday ever, yeah, I see that, oh God," Stiles breathed and rubbed his cock into the bedding as Peter started licking and kissing his ass. He was going to come any minute, but then, he was eighteen. He'd be hard again before he knew it.

So worth the spanking.

End


End file.
